Pagando el precio
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Tras la desaparición del Universo Nueve, todos entraron en shock. Doce camaradas se extinguían, sin reparo a sus súplicas. Y en medio de tal escena, Bills se conmovió... ante un acto que jamás imaginó presenciar: la calma de Sidra, durante su muerte. ¿Por qué? Jamás hallaría la respuesta, pero sí una reflexión. Tal vez los dioses no eran perfectos... y ahora aceptaba su fragilidad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, creador de este increíble anime. Esta historia va para el _Reto del Torneo Universal_ , organizado por la página _Dragon Ball Fanfics_. Las frases en cursiva representan el mundo interno del personaje (según el POV).

* * *

 **PAGANDO EL PRECIO**

 **POV Bills:**

 _Por medio de su bastón mágico, Wiss acaba de confirmar lo que tanto temía. La continuación del suceso que paralizó a todos. El Universo Nueve ha desaparecido._

 _Todo fue tan rápido: la decisión de los Zeno, el grito de ese Kaioshin tan molesto, la angustia de sus participantes, esa inquietante sonrisa de su ángel. Incluso los luchadores se detuvieron en la pista… especialmente Gokú y su excéntrico equipo. Creo que al fin comprenden que esto es muy serio._

 _No puedo hablar. No hay motivo de celebración. No, después de la imagen que se ha grabado en mi memoria: Sidra. Un Dios de la Destrucción, aniquilado por la voluntad del Dios de Todo. El único en todo ese grupo que ha muerto sin decir nada. Tanta seriedad, tanta resignación. Me pregunto si tendré el mismo valor, cuando me llegue la hora. Porque nuestra supervivencia en estos minutos, sólo ha sido obra de la suerte._

 _¿Qué habrás pensado allí sentado, Sidra? Jamás lo sabré. La situación me conmueve, aunque no quiera demostrarlo. ¿Es irónico, verdad? Perecer en tu ley. Nuestra ley. Destruir. ¡A cuántos no hemos borrado de la faz de nuestros universos, sea por capricho o una urgencia extrema! Verte desaparecer me pone en el lugar de aquellas víctimas pasadas. De hecho, es la primera vez que lo reflexiono… y me siento frágil. Ni siquiera un dios puede librarse de designios tan radicales._

 _Las memorias arremeten con fuerza en mi cabeza. No creí que, tras haber dormido por décadas, tendría un despertar convulsionado. Llegué, por incomprensibles sueños a la Tierra. Me enfrenté en una lucha inigualable a Son Gokú, el saiyajin de corazón terrestre que me enseñó a no subestimar a mis inferiores. Aquel que nos ha metido en este embrollo y, sin embargo, respeto como luchador. Es contradictorio sentir esa admiración y odio hacia alguien… no puedo evitarlo._

 _Aunque todo lo mencionado apenas representa una ínfima parte de mis pecados, y ésa ya es una gran razón para ser exterminado. Intervine en una guerra entre líneas temporales: ¡no fue necesario viajar en el tiempo! Con sólo mover una pieza y crear otra posibilidad, salvé a esta época. Ese joven mártir del futuro estaba agradecido, al igual que Gokú y sus amigos. Hice algo contrario a mi naturaleza: ya no destruía por placer. Lo supe al eliminar a Zamasu, por mi afán de proteger al guerrero que me ha condenado a este Torneo. Su grito de horror no me inmutó hasta hoy… recordándome a tus luchadores, Sidra._

 _Es tan extraño contemplar nuestros peores miedos, desde otra perspectiva. El reflejo de lo que puede pasar conmigo y con mi Universo, luego de ver tu exterminio. ¿Cómo conservaste la tranquilidad? Es una incógnita que dará vueltas mi cabeza… y no sé si reafirmaré mi pensar al respecto, cuando los demás Dioses sigan tu senda, o sea yo el siguiente._

 _Aquí, en la Nada, todo es incierto. Y en momentos de gran tensión, surgen las emociones verdaderas, como redención a una existencia intrascendente. Porque así considero que viví: mi último año no limpiará la arrogancia de incontables siglos. Champa es la prueba más clara: he sido de todo, menos generoso con mi hermano. Me detesta con justa razón. Me dolerá verlo partir, si su equipo pierde… pero no creo que él se sienta igual, si me voy antes._

 _Ya no puedo remediar las cosas, pagaré el precio de mis actos… al igual que tú, Sidra. Sólo procuraré imitar tu hidalguía: después de todo, es un gesto digno de recordar. Una muestra tardía de mi respeto, a la espera de mi destrucción. Minutos más, minutos menos… ¿hay alguna diferencia? Tal vez: aún con todo, mantengo una ligera esperanza._

 _El Torneo de Fuerza se reanuda. Mis guerreros vuelven a la plataforma: ¡quiero confiar en ellos! ¡Seguiré gritando para alentarlos! No sé lo que va a pasar, pero no me rendiré. Y aquí enfrentaré mi juicio… en silencio._

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Qué tal, muchachos! Sumo un nuevo fic a mi lista (sí, ahora salen como pan caliente… debe ser por la cercanía de mis vacaciones XD), esta vez motivada por el último capítulo de Dragon Ball Super emitido hasta hoy.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar al final de este episodio: creo que los fickers y aficionados de este fandom compartimos un nuevo sentir, al ver la desaparición del Universo Nueve (más por la terrorífica inocencia de Zeno Sama y sus ángeles, contemplando su destrucción). Y de todos ellos (conste, menciono lo que la autora **Kuraudea** ya había comentado, hace poco), Sidra es quien enfrentó el exterminio con un gesto indescifrable. ¡Un dios de la destrucción, siendo destruido!

Por eso hice este fic, bajo la perspectiva de alguien que comparte la condición de Sidra: Bills. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre él, a quien intento retratar como un ser que muestra respeto hacia su contraparte y está arrepentido por sus acciones pasadas (más por capricho, que por maldad insana). Espero que les haya gustado… ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
